


The Weeping Angel

by ParasiticEye



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Classical Music RPF, Composers - Fandom, Historical RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParasiticEye/pseuds/ParasiticEye
Summary: So I'm reposting this here on ao3 for a friend on tumblr (thegurlygamer, check her out) She wrote this, I'm just sharing it (bc i lowkey want Berlix ship to be known-) And bless her for this XDHere's the link to the original post: http://thegurlygamer.tumblr.com/post/179114327799/the-weaping-angelSo ye, give this ship a try if ya like >:3





	The Weeping Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm reposting this here on ao3 for a friend on tumblr (thegurlygamer, check her out) She wrote this, I'm just sharing it (bc i lowkey want Berlix ship to be known-) And bless her for this XD  
> Here's the link to the original post: http://thegurlygamer.tumblr.com/post/179114327799/the-weaping-angel  
> So ye, give this ship a try if ya like >:3

Seconds are flying by the more Hector looks at the grandfathers clock in front of him. It makes him nervous just by looking at the black numbers written by hand on the clock. Why does it have to be there? Why do people even need a clock in the living room? It’s a place to relax and have fun, not a place to worry about the time they have left. Hector decides to look away and try and ignore the damn sound. Perhaps he will feel less nervous, it’s not easy to meet your old friend after a while. Did he change? His music certainly didn’t, it’s as magnificent as always, perhaps even better!

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the door. It’s him, his old friend Felix Mendelssohn, still looking like the fine gentleman he is, with his curly, brown sideburns and soft skin. But Felix himself doesn’t look well, having bags under his tired eyes and being pale, only a tint of red could be seen on his cheeks. His hair is quite messy and a small smile plastered across his face. Dear God, thought Hector to himself, he doesn’t look well at all!

“Felix, my dear Friend, what happened?” said Hector with his French accent. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t get rid of it. He stretched out his hand, hoping that Felix might shake it, but he didn’t. “Oh, I am a little bit tired Herr Berlioz, nothing to worry about.”

 

Why, just why did he need to come. He looks horrible and now that Hector has seen him, just, how will he manage all this. It’s all his fault, he shouldn’t have befriended them, now, all his friends worry about his well-being. Its tiring to see that he is the reason they are all worried. Felix can’t hold this anymore, he can’t hide his feelings no longer, it’s sad to see that Berlioz is the unlucky one. Perhaps he should wait until he leaves? Yes, that seems reasonable, for now.

“Really, it’s alright my Freund, please, do sit, I assume it was a long trip?”

“Well, if it weren’t for you I would definitely be tired. On the other hand, the trip was quite nice” Although Hector talked about the trip and how interesting it was, Felix didn’t listen to him. Something in the darkest corner of the room caught his attention “. Do you really think he cares about you that much?”, one voice behind him said. “He just came here to bother us, but that won’t stop us.”, another whispered. Felix turned around, trying to find the source of the voices.

“Is everything alright monsieur Mendelssohn?”. Felix turned around and only nodded, he didn’t have the energy to talk, but as he looked up to Hectors eyes he saw a black, devilish, creature slithering and climbing Hector, after which it proceeded to extend itself to the level of Felix's face: “You can see us now, can’t you? We will have a great time together, isn’t that right Felix?”, the voices continued. “No. Please. No.” cried Felix. Though what he didn’t realize was that Hector asked him that question. “Monsieur Mendelssohn, you always liked when we went out together to watch an opera, are you busy then? We could rearrange- “

“No its fine, I am kind of tired at this very moment. What date was it again?”

 

“Well it's next Monday, my Symphonie Fantastique, I will be conducting and-“ Hector was interrupted by Felix's cries, “Just stop already, please.” He really doesn’t feel alright and Hector knew that he needs to help him. Perhaps a hug would be just fine? But how would Mendelssohn react. He never showed his feelings to anybody. But a small voice in his head is telling him to do it, so why not try, after all, it could help. Hector got up from his seat and stood next to where Mendelssohn were. Still he didn’t feel quite well for doing this, something in him is stopping his whole body from hugging Felix.

But, little by little, he leaned forward. Felix didn’t notice him, his eyes filled with tears. Slowly, Hectors hands wrapped around Felix, he felt his uneven breathing and hot forehead. His hands were stone cold and shaking, but, second by second, he calmed down.

“There, there, monsieur Mendelssohn. I am here to help, isn’t that why friends are for?”


End file.
